INDESCRIBIBLE FEELING
by inueo
Summary: It's finally happened! Terra's back! But who is she now? B.B dosn't know either. And what's this...Raven is GELIOUS! Plzzz R


INDISCRIBABLE FEELING

The titans were doing their usual Saturday schedule, waiting for something to happen. Cy and Robin sat on the couch playing on the game station, Raven was in the T lab working on something, Starfire was making Zorka berry pie, and B.B was asleep. Until Raven came in.

Raven shook B.B slightly, B.B was in dog form, "Beast boy, Beast boy…" Raven whispered as she shook him "BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled as B.B fell off the couch and turned back to normal form, "What?" B.B questioned

"I think I've found the cure", Raven said, everything was silent and everyone was looking at B.B and Raven, B.B's eyes opened wide, "What?" B.B said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I found the way to reverse the effect on Terra", Raven said

"THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDIN' AROUND FOR, LETS GO!" B.B yelled happily as they all started out the door to Terra's tomb sight. B.B was so happy he hummed the whole way down there, "Hmm, Hmm, gonna get terra back, yeah" he would hum.

When they got there they hooked wires up to Terra's head, legs, and arms "Do you wanna do the honors Beast boy?" Raven asked as B.B stepped forwarded and took hold of the leaver he shook a little as he pushed it down, there was a spark of light but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened", CY said "Aww…MAN!" B.B cried out from the site of it not working. "I guess I was wrong, im sorry" Raven said "It's okay", B.B said as they all walked out of the cave, and just then there communicators went off, so the went off to battle.

But within the cave the statue of terra motioned as the hand cracked free.

THEM SONG

"Where am I?" terra asked as she stepped out of the hard rock shell she was in, then she heard a familiar cry "AHHH!"

"Beast boy?" terra questioned as she got on a rock and went to find her friend.

B.B was locked in the monster's hand the monster threw him to the ground with his hand still clutching B.B until a rock flew by and smashed into the monsters hand. B.B was free from the monsters grasp as the titans watched rocks come from everywhere and crash into the monster.

The monster lay unconscious and when the dust cleared B.B saw who was controlling the rocks, "TERRA?" B.B questioned as terra came closer still on the floating rock and said "Hi Beast boy".

Terra stepped off the rock and B.B screamed "TERRA!" as he ran up to her and gave her a hug but then turned red and let go, "I can't believe your actually back I've missed you so much!" B.B yelled terra wrapped her arms around him "I've missed you too Beast boy!" Terra said with tears in her eyes.

"So your back!" Robin laughed, "how yeah feelin' kid", Cy asked "Cyborge, Robin what's shakin'?" She laughed giving CY a high five. "OH HELLO LONG LOST FRIEND" Star yelled as she gave terra a big huge, "Star, choking not breathing", She gasped as star let her go. Then Raven walked up a little upset at terra still for what she said in aftershock pt1. "Terra", Raven angrily said "Raven!" terra smiled forgetting the past for a second "Traitor", raven said back they all looked in shock, "What?" terra asked hurtfully "C'mon Raven, your not still mad at her are you?" B.B asked, "She is still a traitor in my case", Raven said, "But none the less we should all go back to the tower.

AT T TOWER

Terra and B.B sat on the couch talking as raven watched them in annoyance, "Oh yeah, Terra, this is yours", B.B said blushing as he pulled out the silver heart shaped box B.B made for her "(Gasp) Beast boy, you kept it, thank you!" she said throwing her arms over him and hugging him. Raven watched with anger, and walked into her room.

Terra got up and walked to Ravens room, she knocked on the door, when Raven answered the door she angrily asked, "What do YOU want?"

"I thought we were friends, I mean, I want to still be friends", terra explained.

"Im not…Im not really mad at you," raven said "Then why did you call me a traitor?" terra asked, "I…I just don't want to get hurt again, but mostly… I don't want Beast boy to get hurt" Raven explained "That is so sweet…Im trough with the evil stuff Raven I really am, so friends?" Terra asked they both looked at each other and smiled, and then the alarm went off they heard robin yell "TITANS GO!" Raven stood up and handed Terra a communicator "I think you'll need this", Raven smiled "welcome back…Titan" Raven said as they both ran out the door.

IN TOWN

As the titans fought the monster, they didn't know they were being watched. Up on top of a sky scrapper Slade stood watching them. "Good….She's back" he mumbled as he heard the titans victory, "Whew its finally over" terra yelled, when slade heard that he laughed and said, "No my dear, this is only the beginning"

END


End file.
